From Fear to Faith  The Diary of a Visionary
by Kalann
Summary: A sequel to The Visionary written as an extract of the new TP's diary.  You may find it helpful to read The Visionary first.  Please review.


From Fear to Faith - The Diary of a Visionary

_Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the concept of the Tomorrow People. The Tomorrow People belong to Roger Damon Price, Nickelodeon, ITV and/or Thames/Tetra Television. I am using the characters for entertainment purposes only, and I am making no money from this story. Any other characters that you do not recognise from either series of the Tomorrow People are mine. Please ask if you want to use them. Feedback would be most welcome._

_This is a sort of sequel to my story "The Visionary" and takes the form of two days in Caroline's diary._

Friday

This has been the best and worst day of my life. Those insane headaches started up again in Art class this afternoon and the events that followed were totally bizarre. Even if someone had told me what was going to happen, I think I'd have laughed in their face.

After all, nothing special ever happens to me. I'm nothing special. All I could think when they hit was "Thank you, God, it's half term next week!"

At least that was what I believed until my best friend Jade, and the supply teacher, told me what was causing my headaches. To be honest I didn't believe them, not one bit. Not even when I heard Jade and her friend Megabyte talking in my head. I thought it was another side effect of the drugs I'd been prescribed to control the headaches.

It wasn't until we got to the hospital Megabyte's dad had offered me a place in, that I got some proof, that I could believe, of what was happening. When we got there things started to get really weird. The supply teacher, Ms M'Bondo (or Elizabeth as she could be called outside school) had come with us. She had managed to persuade the General (Megabyte's Dad) that she might be able to help me. Help me? She's just a teacher for crying out loud! But for some reason I could not work out he believed her and she tagged along.

Jade said something about being the next stage in human evolution, a Tomorrow Person I believe she said. Any way Elizabeth offered proof of what she and presumably the other two could do. What could I do but let her prove it? She offered me a drink of water. To my astonishment a glass lifted from the table and floated to the tap. Then the taps turned themselves on, filled the glass, and turned themselves off again. The glass floated back to my hand. I was so shattered from the day's events and those headaches that I grabbed it gratefully.

Whether the water was a trick or not, she managed to help me get those headaches under control, and for that I am grateful.

Not long after they left, I had another attack. Elizabeth, Jade and Megabyte suddenly materialised in my room. Mum and I were concentrating too much on what was happening to me to be startled by it. Elizabeth told me how I could deal with the visions that accompanied the headaches. I could hear her with my ears, and inside my head. It was all rather odd, but not as scary as you might think. I followed her instructions, and, as if by magic, the visions and the headache gradually disappeared.

I guess I was convinced. Megabyte said I could contact them by calling them in my mind. I suppose that's telepathy. And Jade promised to teach me to teleport. It looks like fun, but I'm not exactly convinced I'll be any good at it. I guess time will tell.

I've got a lot to think about tonight. We're probably going to stay here over the weekend. I suppose the General, and the others don't want to draw too much attention to me, and the rest should do me some good. One of the General's doctor friends is going to check me over in the morning. Mum's got the room next door. She called Dad to give him directions and arranged clearance with the guards for him to come, so he'll come to see me when he's finished work. He'll be going home to look after Kate. I do miss her. I know we don't get on as well as I'd like, but they say for sisters we get on pretty well.

Saturday

I woke up this morning feeling better than I have in months. I had half expected to get another headache this morning but they seem to have vanished completely. And I have the sense that I won't be getting any more of them now that Elizabeth has helped me find a way to deal with them.

The doctors are funny, apparently one of Elizabeth's friends, has been brought in to help check on my health, and they don't know what to make of him. His name's Professor Cawston and he's definitely not a medic. To be honest I don't really know what to make of him either. Apparently he's some kind of parapsychologist, whatever that might mean! They've given me a full medical and I'm fed up of being prodded and poked, and treated like, well, like the find of a lifetime. They also did some kind of brain scan that Professor Cawston seemed to be rather excited by. What would an old fogey like him be interested in my brain scan for – is he weird or what?!?

Professor Cawston left early in the afternoon. I don't know why, but a couple of hours after he'd gone I had a growing sense of claustrophobia and a desperate need to be elsewhere. Next thing I knew I'd hit the ocean. What on earth was happening? I know Jade mentioned something about teleporting yesterday, so I guess that must be what's happened to me.

I headed to the surface and bright sunshine. I suddenly remembered what Megabyte had said and tried to focus on calling for help from Jade and Megabyte in my mind. That's not easy to do when you're trying to do that and stay afloat all at once without getting a mouth full of water. Almost immediately I heard a splash, Jade landed in the water, grabbed my arm and suddenly we're in this weird control room.

We weren't alone. Megabyte was there along with a two others. For some reason I knew their names, Adam and Ami. There was also another voice, if voice it was. It's difficult to describe. It was as if someone else was there but at the same time they weren't.

As Jade and I dried ourselves as best we could, Megabyte introduced the others to me. Adam, it seemed, was the leader of the group in fact, if not in demeanour. He was friendly, warm and open, as was the beautiful black girl, Ami. They were all pleased that I'd made it to their base.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"In an alien spaceship on an island somewhere in the South Pacific," replied Adam.

"We're not exactly sure where, but only people who have arrived by teleporting have ever been here." Ami added.

Jade headed down a corridor, "I'll just go and get changed. I don't think we have anything here your size, but I'm sure it'll be OK for me to go get something from your home, if you like."

"Thanks. Just tell Mum and Dad that I'm OK and with you, just so they don't go completely nuts when they find out I'm not at the hospital."

"Sure" she agreed, and disappeared in a flash of light.

When Jade returned she brought jeans, a t-shirt, socks and trainers and led me to another room to change in.

When I'd changed, I went back to the control room and sat down with the others on one of the seats around the central column. I decided I should get the full picture again.

"I know Jade and Megabyte tried to explain things to me last night, but could somebody please give me a recap?"

They looked at each other for a moment as if deciding between them who would answer me. Adam nodded, smiled and asked, "Do you remember anything Jade told you?"

"A bit." I admitted slowly. "She said something about teleporting and telepathy. I think I was a bit too worried about what was happening to me to really take it in."

"We call ourselves the Tomorrow People," Adam continued. "The ship says we are the next stage in human evolution."

"What?!" I exclaimed. "There's a lot of things I'll believe; telepathy, yes; teleportation, yes; but evolution, no way!"

"What you believe about that doesn't matter. What matters is that you're a Tomorrow Person." said Jade gently.

I wondered if all the Tomorrow People were here. "How many Tomorrow People are there?" I asked.

"Other than us," replied Ami. "The other TPs we know about are Kevin, he's British and a bit older than Jade, and Lisa, she's American."

"So what makes a Tomorrow Person?"

"We're telepathic," Adam began.

"We can teleport, which is how you got here." added Ami.

"We're telekinetic and some of us have other gifts." continued Jade. "It seems that one of your gifts is remote viewing."

"What's remote viewing?"

"You can see and experience what is happening to others from their point of view." translated Megabyte. "That's what was happening to you at the school and the hospital."

Things were beginning to make a lot more sense now.

"It's all too good to be true." I observed. "What's the catch?"

"Who said there has to be a catch?" replied Megabyte with a smile and a mischievous twinkle in his eye. Adam elbowed him playfully in the side.

"When things this good happen to you, there's always a catch," I persisted.

"Cynic." grinned Megabyte.

Adam looked at me seriously, "In this case I think you're right. What sets us apart from others is not really our abilities, but an instinct." he paused. "We can't kill. Not even to save ourselves."

Megabyte sobered up enough to agree. "Both Adam and I have been in situations where we could have killed when our lives were in danger, but something stopped us. We just couldn't do it."

We sat there in silence for a couple of minutes while I took in all this information. Something suddenly occurred to me, "Jade, your teacher said she was a Tomorrow Person. Why isn't she here?"

"Your teacher?" exclaimed Adam.

"Jade, why didn't you tell us?" asked Ami, incredulously.

"I didn't know how to tell you." answered an embarrassed Jade. "When we left the hospital she asked us not to mention it to anyone." She paused for a moment, "And there's another thing. I don't think she knows where this ship is."


End file.
